New mysteries
by melisandro99
Summary: Madison and Norman have a new life after having killed the Origami killer and saved Shaun, but a new mystery and a new killer is trying to ruin their lives. Will they be able to stop him/her or they will fail?
1. a terrible lost

A terrible lost

She was making authographs to everyone who wanted to buy her book. She was proud of herself but she wasn't satisfied at all. Madison listened that Ethan and his family decided to left the city to start a new life because they suffered a lot there. She didn't feel anything for him anymore but she believed that for Shaun it wouldn't be good to get used to a new place. Madison didn't know if she wanted to write a new book but for the moment she wanted to enjoy the life. Britney Sanders opened the door and moved the crowd.

"Excuse me" said the journalist

"Sorry, you should queue like the others if you want an authograph" said Madison

"I'm not here for this. I wanted to interview you about the party you're going to do about your book. Who are you going to invite"

"Sorry, but I should work. This is none of your business"

"How dare you to answer in this way to a journalist"

"I'm a journalist too, and if you don't want to be offended, out of here"

"Are you going to invite me?"

"I invite who the hell I want and I surely will not invite you" Madison was becoming angry

"Well,… Stay here with your vanity" the journalist went out offended for how Madison treated her

After finishing signing in all people's books Madison went out. Journeys were becoming good. The sun shone in all the city and Madison was happy until the journalist said that thing. Was the success really changing her? She didn't want to be arrogant, she has always been a humble person, who did what she did thanks to the perseverance and now she was doing a party without knowing who to invite. Madison saw Norman Jayden walking in front of her and she tried to avoid him. After they went together to the warehouse they had two different lives and it was better to be in this way.

"There's no need to hyde beauty" said Norman with his charming accent

"I wasn't hiding"

"You can lie to everyone but not me. There's no need to pretend. We had separate lives from that day"

"And it's better in this way"

"Better for you. I never wanted it, you neither said thanks for having saved your life"

"Oh well, thanks, now are you happy? We never knew each other and now you pretend to spend most of your time with me because we went together at the warehouse? I only want to forget that day and you remind me it"

"This doesn't mean we must avoid each other. I wasn't friend of the Origami killer…"

"I know, I don't blame you, but… we aren't friends"

"I instead see you as a friend. What happened with that journalist? I saw that woman going away angry"

"It's none of your business"

"I hope the success you're having with your book doesn't change you in a horrible person"

"Why everyone says this to me?"

"Hey, a bit of popularity isn't bad, I'm just saying"

"I really don't know. I feel stressed of all journalists' questions"

"It's normal"

"I'm doing a party for tonight and I really don't know who to invite"

"You can start with me"

Madison gave Norman a dirty look.

"Hey, if you want to make the best party you need someone's help and I'm available"

"It seems I can't say no. Fine"

"You won't regret" Norman gave Madison an eyelash "So, do you have distant relatives?"

"My aunt and my cousins but they wont be enough. I didn't listen my other relatives for a lifetime"

"I can invite some friends"

"I hope they aren't policemen and most of all not Blake"

"Blake left the police and he isn't a problem anymore"

"Thanks God"

"I have other friends that would participate to a party that honor your wonderful book"

"I can accept anyone but not Britney Sanders"

"Ahahahahahahahahahah" Norman laughed

"There's nothing to laugh"

"Ok, don't be nervous".

Madison and Norman went to Madison's new house and he was stunned. "Wow"

"Pretend to be at your house" Madison took off her jacket "I go to take a paper, don't forget your guests"

"No, I won't" Norman took off his clothes too

After taking a paper, Madison sat on a chair and Norman put the hand on a table up to her.

"Well, there's my friend, Charles, he would surely come" said Norman

"I hope he's a good boy. Does he drink at parties?"

"Yes, he's a bit goner"

Madison looked at him badly.

"Don't worry. He won't break anything"

"I hope so"

"Which is the name of your aunt" asked Norman curious

"Gemma, well I wrote to her sometimes and she seems funny"

"You never knew her personally?"

"No, I never had time for this. I was always busy"

"There's always time to know your own relatives"

Madison slammed the pen on the table. "How can you know?"

"Madison…"

"You don't know what I've been through in all my life. I worked like a mad…"

"I worked like a mad too" said Norman angry "But this doesn't mean I didn't know my relatives. I don't want to judge you but I believe you should know everyone of your family, this is only my tought but I will respect your decision"

Madison felt guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't react in that way"

"If I can gave you an advice, forget people's judgments, you must do what you feel, always"

Madison smiled. "Thank you" she leaned back to Norman who hugged her

"You will have the best party of your life".

There were balloons everywhere and Madison went downstair with a glittering green dress. Norman called the best men who decorated her house in a stunning way. She couldn't thanks him in a better way. People arrived slowly. They were all Norman's friends, her aunt Gemma with her cousins didn't arrive. She didn't really know if she wanted to know her, she was scared of what she would have found. Madison was intentioned to take the tea in the fridge but Norman arrived with an elegant red jacket.

"You are awesome" said Norman

"You aren't bad either"

"I will take it as a compliment" he gave her an eyelash "Didn't your relatives arrive?"

"No, but they will"

"Charles" Norman's friend arrived. He had curly black hair, brown eyes and a very sporting light brown jacket "She's My friend Madison Paige, the one who wrote the "Heavy Rain"'s book. Madison, He's Charles"

"Glad to meet you Charles" Madison gave him a hand

"You're on all the journals Madison, I'm really surprised a cool woman like you met this policeman"

"Hey, I can meet the coolest women in this world" played Norman "Now go to take something to drink"

Charles went away and Norman tried to whisper something in Madison's ear but a blonde woman with three children were reaching them.

"Madison" the blonde woman opened her arms to hug her "I'm so happy to know my niece and look at this handsome boy. You took a good boyfriend"

Madison and Norman looked at each other shocked. "He isn't my boyfriend aunt Gemma. He helped me to organize the party" explained Madison

"Yes, we are just friends" confirmed Norman

"He's Norman Jayden, a policeman of FBI, Norman she's my aunt, Gemma"

"sweeties, can you go to eat something? Your mam will arrive soon"

The three children obeyed. "Oh Madison, we could have met before but you never wanted to see me"

"Aunt, I…"

"There's nothing to explain. You always take the same excuse. Work, work, work. Madison, there're other thing in the world that you never explored. You're only a little insect in a little town but if you could explore the coolest things with me…"

"My lady, if you want I can pour you a cup of tea, it soften the throat" said Norman ironically to distract her

"Oh no, I'm not thirsty".

Madison made a shocked face. She saw someone she didn't want to see… Lauren Winter.

"Madison, is it all right?" asked Norman

Madison walked angry toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"Madison, we don't know each other personally but…"

"It's all your fault if I spent that hell"

"Madison no, I never knew Scott was the Origami killer"

"Oh, who do you want to make fun of? You are the partner in crime of Scott Shelby, you're a killer just like him"

"He killed my son, how could I be his partner in crime?"

"Well, consider yourself the real assassin of your son"

The television was on. "Last news say that a bomb has broken out in the new house of Mars' family. So Ethan, Grace and Shaun all died inside it. Nothing has been discovered about their bodies but a squad of men is searching for them inside the stones…"

"Oh my God" Madison was crying until a shot broke the window's glasses. All the people shout and they were all running out from Madison's house. The shots continued and Madison was about to be killed until Norman launched himself over her. She looked at him scared.

"Don't look at me in this way, we have to go now" said Norman

They run trying to find a way out, then Norman saw something. "Come on, there's a window here, we can go out from there".

Norman went first, then he helped Madison. After they run out, the bomb exploded in Madison's house. She cryed looking at it. She build a new life in that house and now everything was gone.

Norman touched her shoulder. "Madison, we have to go"

They walked away without looking back.


	2. Lost

Chapter 2: Lost

The house continued to burn. Every brick was vanishing like a piece of cloth and Lauren was always more sorry for Madison. She lost a house and now she doesn't know where to live. She heard that at the beginning Madison lived in a hotel room and now that she found a new life to start, she must tolerate all this. No, this was injustice, just like the death of his son caused by Scott Scelby finally death. Gemma was next to her watching the house burning.

"Everyone died inside that house" said Gemma

"And I shouldn't be there"

"Don't say that Lauren"

"What should I say? Madison is right, the death of my son is my fault, I'm the real assassin…"

"Don't even say that. My niece is known for her big mouth but you mustn't listen to her, you're better than you know"

"Thank you Gemma, I'm glad you're always on my side"

"And I will always be"

"I will not tell anyone you invited me at the party"

"It isn't a problem for me. Lauren, you're part of this, everyone must accept it"

After another look to the house they went away.

Madison continued to walk briskly while Norman tried to follow her.

"Can you walk slowly Madison, please?"

Madison turned. "Should I wait you? Because I don't see a reason"

"I don't understand, why are you angry with me?"

"Lauren Winter is my house, my house, my book, my party, and you let this to happen"

"I didn't invite Lauren"

Madison made a creepy face.

"Ok, your house burned and you're more worried because Lauren Winter come at your party"

"I'm furious Norman, because we made a list and she wasn't there"

"Do you think the person who invited Lauren at your party is the same who killed Ethan and his family?"

Madison didn't speak.

"Ok, Madison, I… I'm so sorry it happened, we spent the hell to save Shaun Mars and now all this happened"

"I can't believe it"

"Me neither" Norman took her hands "And for this reason we must discover who did this, we must honor the memory of Ethan"

Madison hugged him for a long time and then they continued to walk. They felt lost, they didn't know where to stay. They couldn't ask for accomodation to the first house they saw or they could seem poor people. They looked everywhere until Norman saw a hostel.

"Madison look"

She turned and saw it.

"Come with me"

They entered and saw an old woman who worked as receptionist. "What can I do for you?"

"We are searching for a place to stay" said Norman

"This is the right place for you. I was left a room with a double bed that can be perfect for you"

"We aren't married" referred Madison

"Oh, my fault, well, the problem is that I haven't two separate beds in the same room, maybe you want a room with more beds…"

"The double bed is perfect" interrupted Norman "How much I have to pay?"

"For two beauties like you only £ 20"

Norman gave her money and then the woman gave him keys.

"Thank you"

Norman took Madison's hand and brought her with him.

"How did dare you to take that room?" Madison was angry

"How did dare YOU to try refusing it? Thanks God that woman was enough stupid to give us that room".

The room was the number 45. Norman took the keys and opened it. After they entered, Madison freed from his grasp.

"You can't treat me in this way" said Madison

"How am I treating you?"

"With authority, like if you can decide everything of my life"

"Maybe "thanks" is the right answer, I'm helping you from the beginning and you neither noticed it"

"I only noticed you intruded yourself in my life without I asked for it. I was fine before you arrived"

"Yes, you was so fine that you neither knew who to invite at your party. You never heard about your relatives, only your aunt that I wouldn't consider a relative but an obsessive woman who need to be cured. Madison if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have organised that party and you wouldn't have seen the hostel. You can't blame me because your life sucked. And now we need to discover who killed the Mars' family and I need you too"

"I want that assassin dead as much as you"

"Good, we can start to investigate here".

When it was night, Norman and Madison put on their pajamas.

"I hope you don't snore" said Madison ironic

"Try me!" exclaimed Norman smiling

"Don't try…"

"Or what?"

"Do you really believe to be funny?"

"Yes but I see I don't send you with this impression"

They lied down in the bed and turned off the light. Once that Madison fell asleep, Norman stood up and searched for his magical glasses, then he left the bedroom and went downstairs thinking which room could be perfect to investigate because Norman knew that hostel was hiding a secret. He went to the right of the stairs going towards a red door and entering in a neglected room. Norman turned on the light and put on his glasses starting to investigate. He searched everywhere until he found blood on the ground.

"This is blood. It means that the hostel is connected with the Mars' family murder"

Then he continued to search and he found some gloves covered with blue powder in a drower.

"Blue powder? Where is it from?"

After replacing it Norman continued to search and he found under the desk a ticket for the "Lady Dane Club" and he took it. Then he noticed a brick out of place, he shifted it and he found a dagger decorated with yellow precious stones.

"What…?" Norman didn't finish to speak because someone hit him on the head.

Madison was still sleeping until she put the hand on Norman's side of the bed but he wasn't there.

"What?" Madison didn't understand why Norman wasn't on the bed at that time. She decided to stand up leaving the room.

"Norman" she went downstairs and she looked everywhere until she heard a voice.

"Stupid boy" said it

Madison understood the voice was on the right of the stairs.

"Cute glasses but you will not see it any longer" the voice was hoarse and when Madison opened the door she saw the old receptionist woman speaking with Norman who was sleeping and his hands were tied.

"When my blue powder will be transmitted in your organism you will die sick"

Madison didn't expect an old woman like her could wear so elegant clothes but she didn't want to be distracted when the receptionist was injecting the syringe on Norman's neck. She took the little box on the desk and hit the woman but not so strong.

"You" the receptionist shouted

Madison tried to hit her again but the receptionist threw the box and slapped her. The old woman had a dagger and she wanted to hurt Madison's legs but she was able to dodge it the first, the second, the third time until she hit the receptionist with her feet throwing her down. Madison recovered the box and hit the woman on the face just when she was trying to kill her on the back. The receptionist fell down with the face hurted and when Madison was trying to hit her with the box, the old woman tripped her and sat above her trying to strangle her. Madison moved her legs trying to resist until she had the possibility to hit her with the knees on her vagina. The receptionist screamed in pain falling with the belly up and Madison took the opportunity to steal her dagger and hit her one, two, three, four, five time until she died. Norman was still sleeping and the blue powder was having effect. Madison approached him.

"Norman, Norman, wake up. We have to go out of here" she took off his glasses and he woke up.

"Madison" he noticed the receptionist dead on the ground "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to go" after Madison freed him, he tried to stand up but he was falling down and she took him in time. "You can't walk"

"I can"

"No instead, we need to go out of this place or someone will discover us"

"And our clothes?"

"There's no time"

"Ok".

Madison put his arm on her neck and carried him. They walked until the exit without going back again.

In the morning Lauren arrived to the hostel she booked and entered. She saw a very thin man who was the receptionist.

"What can I do for you my lady?"

"I booked a room for two people, a double bed"

"I asked it by chance"

"What does it mean?"

"I'm closing the hotel because a terrible accident happened yesterday night"

"What kind of accident?"

"The receptionist chief of this hostel has been killed yesterday and we don't know who but we are searching for the people who are still in their rooms and everyone is here"

"May I take a look at it?"

"If you give me a hand, you make me a favor"

Lauren went near the receptionist and looked at the computer where all the room were signed but then she noticed something.

"Why doesn't the room 45 have a name of the people who took it?"

"I didn't notice it. The woman chief of this hostel wasn't awake. If this people didn't book for a room at their home, she didn't signed them. Well, she suffered of mental illness"

"Can I enter in this room?"

"Yes,… Are you a policewoman?"

"No, but I want to help"

"Good, thank you".

Lauren took the elevator and arrived at the right floor Where there was the room 45. She opened with keys and she saw the room was disordered. She started to search for every clue: under the bed, on the bathroom, on the ground, on the wardrobe and there she found something interesting: clothes for a man and a woman, the same clothes Madison and Norman woke at the party they organized for the "Heavy Rain" book. They were there, they killed the receptionist and… They could be the killers of the Mars' family.


	3. A hot night

Chapter 3: A hot night

The street was deserted and Madison felt always more depressed because they didn't solve anything. She fought with an old woman and killed her. She didn't want to be cruel but she felt satisfied of killing other people and it seemed it was her destiny. Norman touched her shoulder behind her.

"Madison,… I know where to go"

Madison turned and looked at him. "You know,… it's all the time you say that you know what to do and you seem to know nothing"

"Madison stop. If I say you that it's because I found something before you saved me from that woman" Norman showed her a ticket, "Lady Dane Club" "I'm not completely a liar"

"I'm not saying it, I say that we spent the hell to save Shaun Mars and now he's dead, and if we aren't really the heroes"

"Yes, we are" Norman caressed her face "Don't even think the contrary"

"I feel tired" Madison was falling asleep

"Come with me"

Norman took Madison under a house's roof and placed her on the ground. "Stay here".

Norman knocked on the door but no one answered so he took the knife he found in the hostel and put it on the lock opening the door. He entered.

"Is there someone here?" but no one answered,… because no one lived there. Norman took Madison in his arms and closed the door. He went upstairs and entered in a room where there was a bed. Norman placed Madison there and smiled at her.

"Why do you look at me in this way?" asked Madison with semi-opened eyes

"Because you're curious Madison Paige"

"I would slap at you if I wasn't so tired"

"Yes, it's better you sleep"

…

Madison woke up with Norman who was sleeping surroundind her with his arms. It was a stimulating touch but she should remove them. She rummaged in the drawer near him and she saw the ticket where was written "Lady Dane Club". She observed it.

"I don't think you want to do the prostitute"

Madison felt scared when she heard Norman speaking. "Didn't someone teach you good manners?"

"I don't feel so immoral"

"So, when are we going to find the "Lady Dane Club"?"

"Madison, you disappoint me. Everyone knows that in certain type of clubs we need to go at night"

"Meanwhile what do we do? We scratch ourselves?"

"You know how to play cards?"

"Norman, please, there's an assassin around and we play cards?"

Norman stood up "There isn't only work"

"I don't think you should challenge me. I'm really good at cards"

"We will see"

…

Lauren and Gemma were walking on the street.

"I'm sorry you couldn't take the hostel" said Gemma "Jake would've been happy to share beautiful moments with you"

"It doesn't matter. We will have time to live our moments but… There's something you must know"

"About what?"

"About you niece"

"Madison is a reckless who doesn't know what she wants from the life"

"It isn't only for it,… she's an assassin"

"What? What are you saying Lauren?"

"She and Norman Jayden, they killed the Mars' family, I'm sure about that"

"Which proves do you have for saying that?"

"I found their clothes Gemma, in one of the rooms, the clothes they wore at the party"

"What?"

"They killed the receptionist in the hostel, they runa way to not be discovered but they left clues and I will find them"

"Damn it, I will come with you. If Madison and Norman are involved in the murderings that are happening and that will happen, I want to stop it"

"I was asking you it in fact. I can't do this without you"

"I'm here for everything you want Lauren, we are friends and will always be"

…

Madison placed the card on the table but Norman placed a bigger card and took Madison's one.

"No, I can't believe you had it" Madison was shocked

"You're still convinced I can't beat you?"

"I want revenge"

"Oh my God" Norman was laughing "Well, if you want"

They played cards again. Madison tried to reason better how to beat Norman but that was impossible.

"Definitely, you can't beat me" said Norman.

They looked at each other in an intense way. Norman approached her and kissed her passionately. Madison squeezed him while he pushed the table away and took her near the bed to push her there and kissing her from above. He tore off her clothes and gave her pleasure taking off his clothes too. Norman approached his face to Madison's one and smiled.

"Who thought this moment would've arrived" said he

"Yes"

"Couldn't you resist me?"

"No, and I'm happy I didn't".

They relaxed together for a bit and then Madison started to talk.

"We have to find new clothes for tonight"

Norman laughed. "Are you really thinking about that? I'm a master to find new clothes that will be more elegant than the ones we had at your party"

"Yes but I still don't understand why do you want to go in that place. I mean, it was a ticked the receptionist had but it was of another client of the hostel, we aren't sure it was hers"

"Madison, when I say I'm sure it's necessary, it's because it's true. That ticket was of the receptionist and she tried to kill us because she was partner in crime of someone else. I'm a policeman, I know what I do. You instead seems worried"

"No, you're wrong"

"Listen, I know you… you was in Paco's room when I found him dead"

"Paco? Who?"

"Madison, don't lie, I know you was there at the disco dance and I found a clue which involved you"

"Norman, what are you trying to say?"

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I wouldn't…"

"I would understand you if you did, that man was a pig and if he tried to touch you I want to know"

"I… I was there to investigate about the Origami killer"

"Ok"

"I cheated him and tied him on the chair"

"How did you do it?"

"Norman…"

"Madison, I want to know everything if we will stay together"

"Ok,… I gave him a drink and he fell asleep"

"He tried to touch you?"

"I didn't let him doing it"

"Good: You're smart Madison, it's the reason I let you investigate with me" Norman touched Madison's leg and she felt relaxed "I want you Madison, everytime of my life" Norman kissed her from above and they had sex again.

…

Madison looked herself at the mirror adjusting her hair. She felt active for that night after having sex with Norman even if what she was doing scared her. She already did the prostitute for Paco Mendez and she lied to Norman about it. She was scared he would have left her if he knew she took off her clothes in front of him. She felt embarassed in that moment but maybe she should tell him the truth. Everything she did was in the past and Norman would have understod it but first she should be ready for the "Lady Dane Club". The door opened and Norman appeared with an elegant red jacket decorated with a yellow star at his right side and black pants and shoes. He threw to Madison a gold dress decorated with different white stars.

"Oh, is it stars' night?"

"We are the stars tonight" Norman winked at her "Come on, put on the dress or I'm going to have sex with you again"

"It wouldn't be bad"

"You have suffered enough of my charm, we have to work"

"And I thought to be the one who only wanted to work" Madison dressed up and put on her gold heeled shoes "Isn't this dress too short?"

"This isn't a problem you really take seriously and then you have to be hotter than all the others"

"Oh, we will have sex even on the disco?"

"Almost"

…

The white limousine arrived at the "Lady Dane Club". Madison and Norman came out and walked together towards the club. It was a white place with windows decorated of red flowers. The lights were almost off and there were a lot of people.

"It's our best chance" whispered Norman on Madison ear

"Yes" Madison turned Norman so he could look at her "So let's dance"

He smiled and they danced the song "Problem" all the time with sensual steps. At a certain time Norman kissed Madison's neck behind her and then he turned her to a passionate kiss. When the music ended they stopped dancing and a body guard approached them.

"Lady Dane wants to speak with you"

"Good" said Madison

They followed the guard and they saw an overweight woman lying on the sofa. She had dark brown hair gathered in a bun and a purple silk dress with a split that showed her leg.

"Welcome in my brothel" said the woman "I noticed you dancing and you're a very hot couple"

"Thank you my lady" said Norman

"This is the reason I called you. You're the most interesting people in all the brothel today" she stood up "And I want to ask you if you want to be part of this place"

"Lady Dane we…" said Madison

"We accept with very much pleasure" Norman blocked her

"What?" Madison was shocked

"But we first want to know something,… something that can be useful for this town"

"Ok, everything" Lady Dane was listening

"I think there's someone in this brothel who murdered a family, and we wants to know who"

"My colleagues aren't murderers"

"You disappoint me Lady Dane"

"This is my brothel and I don't let anyone intruding in my business. Guards, take them"

They tried to approach Madison and Norman but he showed the gun. "I don't think you want to imprison a policeman"

"And his partner in crime" Madison showed her gold gun too letting Norman shocked

"TAKE THEM"

A guard tried to take Norman but he shot him. Madison kicked a guard's face and shot another one. After they killed every guard, lady Dane felt scared and Madison approached her with the gun so that the lady fell on the sofa.

"Do you want to call other guards my dear?"

"I'll wait you outside Madison" Norman warned her

"Ok".

After Norman went away, lady Dane insulted Madison. "You sucks Madison"

"I'll take it as a compliment" and then she shot at lady Dane's leg so that the woman screamed "Who's the assassin"

"You will discover it later"

Someone hit Madison on the head and she fainted.

…

She woke up confused and she looked everywhere. Madison was naked in a bed and a man was next to her who was sleeping. She screamed so that he woke up.

"Hey, you're awake"

"Don't touch me. Where am I?"

"Don't you remember? You was so happy to do it with me"

"No, no, no, no. I couldn't"

"You loved it"

"No, I love another man, another man, you…"

"I'm Jake and I'm so happy I had sex with you".


	4. Brothel secrets

Chapter 4: Brothel secrets

"No, no, I have to go" Madison stood up from the bed trying to find her clothes

"Why don't you recognize it?"

"Recognize what?" Madison turned at him angry "I love a man and his name is Norman Jayden. You will never be my lover, NEVER"

Jake stood up approaching her seductive "It didn't seem true from the way you looked at me when I gave you pleasure"

"Don't even try"

"I'm trying instead and you won't solve anything resisting me Madison" Jake tried to kiss her but Madison pushed hima way and went out from the room.

She continued to wear her clothes walking at the same time. She should find Norman and going out from that place. After she went out, Norman wasn't there to wait her. Madison didn't understand why.

"Was you searching the handsome policeman?"

Madison turned and saw Lady Dane smiling satisfied. She was walking limping but her sarcasm was still there.

"Where is he?" Madison was willing to kill that woman in cold blood

"Don't warm up girl, he's safe but not you when he will discover you cheated on him" Lady Dane showed her the video of her and Jake having sex. Madison was shocked.

"You're monsters"

"You decided to do it"

"I was drugged, he drugged me and you send him to do it. You suck Lady Dane and if you don't free Norman immediately I will kill you" Madison tried to search the gun on her dress but she didn't find it. Lady Dane had it hanging of her finger.

"So?"

"What do you want Lady Dane?"

"We want you to join the brothel"

"What?... Why?"

"So that everyone in the world will know you as someone who goes with all the men. Madison Paige, the esteemed writer abandon her job to become a prostitute"

"For which reason do you want to make this to me?"

Lady Dane smiled sarcastic. "Which is your answer? Norman dies or you join the brothel?"

Madison couldn't let Norman in the hands of those vultures, she had to do something to free him. "Right"

"You will enjoy it".

…

Lady Dane showed Madison her bedroom.

"You can call me everytime you need something" said Lady Dane

"And me when you need something more" Jake appeared at the door worn with a leather jacket

"I will never ask something to you" said Madison angry

Jake looked at her amused. "We will see each other often if you stay here"

"We respect each other like a family. We work in the same place, everyone must get along" stated Lady Dane

"You call respect what you did to me? Drugging me so I would have lost my job, my love, the only one I care" Madison cried in front of them. She missed him a lot and that two monsters didn't deserve to notice her feelings "I will do my new job with pleasure"

"This is what I want to hear" Lady Dane went away leaving Madison with Jake

"You owe me a moment of love" said him smiling

"Go to the hell"

"You can trust me Madison" then he went away too.

Madison took advantage of searching something to possibly free Norman wherever they had locked him up. She found an iron stick in the drawer. She should change dress immediately before Lady Dane went to call her to satisfy an old man who wanted to not think to his sad life. She had a shower thinking about Norman and what would he said if he knew she had sex with Jake. She was still feeling his hands on her body. Jake was attractive, but she loved Norman and she would have never left him. He was handsome and sweet with her and she judged him too soon. After having finished, Madison took the most low-cut dress she found. It was of a bright lilac which showed a bit of stomach. When she was going out from the bedroom, Lady Dane entered.

"It's almost time" announced

"Yes, I'm coming"

"You have to put makeup on your face. I decided that girls should be together in this moments so I prepared a room where everyone put makeup looking at each mirror. That's a way to talk and have friendship"

"Yes" Madison smiled forcedly "I agree with you, Lady Dane"

"Follow me"

…

The room was illuminated of red and orange. Each girl was arriving to sit and look at themselves at their mirrors. There was surely Madison's place somewhere.

"There's no need I stay here. Enjoy your time with the other girls Madison"

Madison made a feline smile and Lady Dane noticed the hate in her regards so she became serious and then she went away. Madison took a chair and used makeup on her face to become more beautiful than ever. Every girl was speaking at each other but she had no time to have friends at that moment. She only wanted to free Norman and go away from there.

"Hey, you" Madison saw from the mirror a girl who pointed the finger on her direction

She turned. "Are you referring to me?"

"You are Madison Paige, aren't you? The writer who fought against the Origami killer on the roof of the Warehouse"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Aren't you ashamed to introduce yourself here? After that everyone thinks to see themselves in you, while in reality you're not like them, but you're only a witch"

Madison stood up. "Try to moderate the tone with me, my dear"

"Otherwise, what do you do?" she stood up too

"You don't want to know" They approached at each other slowly until they started attacking. They fell down and Madison went at the top of her to slap her but the girl turned her down trying to strangle her and at a certain time she bitted Madison on the neck. She screamed but she returned on top slapping the girl a lot of time.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight" screamed the other girls, but someone pulled her up. It was Jake.

"STOP" he screamed "If Lady Dane discover this you all will be out of there. You all should be ashamed because you didn't stop this but encouraged them to fight. Come with me Madison"

They two went away letting the others there. Jake continued to keep Madison from the arm while they where walking.

"What are you doing? Let me go" Madison was angry

"No Madison, I have to cure you"

"Cure me?" she was holding back laughs "You raped me"

Jake stopped. "You wanted to do it. You was drugged"

"It's the same thing"

"In every case I don't want Lady Dane to discover you fought against one of her prostitutes. Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you want to cure me or judge me?"

Jake grimaced. "Come on" they entered in a room then Jake locked the door "Sit down"

Madison obeyed and he took cotton and immersed it in the water.

"Stay still" said Jake while the cotton touched Madison's neck. She shouted a bit but he was using it in an amazing way. She was relaxed.

"Why didn't you bring here even the other girl?" asked Madison

"I don't care about her, I care about you, and if Lady Dane discovers you fought with her, you could never free Norman and get out of here"

"Wait, do you know where he is?"

"Yes"

Madison was angry. "And what are you waiting to tell me?"

"The right time and it was only now. He's locked up in a room with a red door upstairs on the right side" Jake was searching something on his pocket. A key "This is the key to free him. I will distract Lady Dane and I will give you the signal when you can go"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Madison surprised fom his behavior

"Because I can't tolerate Lady Dane's methods and because… I've become attached to you"

"You know me only today"

"It doesn't matter"

"Ok" Madison went to the point "We have to go".

…

Lady Dane was speaking with a man. After she greeted him squeezing his hand, Jake approached her.

"Jacinda, we have to talk" it's the first time Madison hear Lady Dane's name.

They went away from the stairs.

"There're alot of angry clients out who want to enter here"

"Throw them away. We want peaceful people"

Jake made Madison the signal and she went upstairs while he continued to speak. Madison made the route Jake explained and arrived at the red door. Someone was inside. A woman. Madison opened the door with the key slowly and spied the situation. Norman was tied up in the bed with a woman on top of him. He was sleeping so surely she drugged him. She kissed him.

"You're so handsome" she said "I would stay with you in every moment, but now I have to do my job. Make gold dreams Norman" she laughed and then she stood up to go away. Madison hid herself when the woman went away. She didn't see her in the face. How did she know Norman's name? In any case Madison should free Norman and go out from that place forever. She entered, closed the door and then approached Norman to wake him up.

"Norman, Norman please wake up, we have to go away from this hell"

He woke up. "Madison"

Madison kissed him and then freed him soon. "Come on"

"How did you find me?"

"This doesn't matter now".

They went away from the room and tried to go away searching a window.

"Well, well" Lady Dane saw them "What a surprire. The two lovers find each other but this rapprochment doesn't last long"

Madison pointed the gun in front of her. "I don't think so"

"You shouldn't underestimate her, Lady Dane" said Norman

"You would never shot me"

"Not you" Madison shot the great lamp which fell dawn killing other people and other started screaming and running away.

"Not another step Lady Dane" Madison and Norman went away from her watching if she made some move but she didn't and they started to run away merging into the crowd. They were close to the Exit but someone stopped Madison.

"Madison" it was Jake "Madison, before you go away I want you to know that, I've never met a person like you. So brave, so…"

"Jake… Let me go"

"I want to tell you that…"

"Madison, let's go" Norman was impatient

"I love you" Jake revealed

Madison and Norman both were shocked but he pulled her out of there before punching him.

…

They walked in that night while it was raining but Norman at a certain point stopped Madison.

"Madison" he started speaking "I want you now"

"What?"

"I want to have sex with you in the woods. I don't care about the mission, I don't care it's raining and we will be cold, I want you, I want to spend my life with you, I want to have children with you, I want to die by your side. You saved my life today, I will be grateful to you forever. Let's do it".

They went naked near a tree. Madison was lying on the grass with the belly up looking at Norman standing with a long and thin branch putting it in contact with Madison's skin, from the neck to the belly. She moaned from the pleasure while he looked at her like a predator.

"I want your skin on mine" said Madison

"You want my skin" Norman threw the branch away and put his feet on her neck and she moaned "Here is my skin"

"Oh yes, dominate me Norman"

He smiled. "This is only the beginning" he approached her after a while to kiss her on the chest and enjoying that moment together.

…

Lauren and Gemma arrived at the Lady Dane Club and they saw it was all destroyed.

"I don't like this" said Lauren

"Me neither" Gemma confirmed when Jake arrived.

"Jake" Lauren went to kiss him.

"Is it everything ok?"

"There was a robbery yesterday but I'm not hurt"

"Treasure" said Gemma "You should go away from this place, it's dangerous"

"I'm fine mum"

"And Lady Dane?" asked Lauren

"She's fine but…furious with who did this"

"Maybe you saw this people. They were two, maybe a girl with short dark hair and a police man"

"What are you trying to say Lauren"

"That Madison Paige and Norman Jayden maybe are doing all this and that they are the killers of Mars' family"

"Lauren, I don't know what are you talking about but surely this people didn't made the robbery and they can even not be connected to the thing you're investigating"

"Ok, maybe you don't remember but I can ask directly to Lady Dane"

"No"

Gemma looked at him. "Are you hiding something Jake?"

"I'm at your side, I would never hide anything"

"And why you don't want us to talk with Lady Dane?" Lauren was losing the patience

"Because she's hurt. Trust me please, you know I want to find the guilty. I care about this brothel, if you want to ask questions, ask to someone else".

Lauren struggled to accept his request but she loved him and she would do anything for him. "Ok".


End file.
